Jealous
by charmedNluckyP3
Summary: Tess freezes in her tracks and watches as the prize she so desperately wants slips through her fingers and is given to the girl who already had everything: friends, family, and now, a recording contract." Tess Tyler One Shot! R&R please!


**A/N: **So, yeah. I probably should be updating One in a Million or You Could Be Happy, but honestly, I have no idea what to write for either. So, instead, I was inspired by Tess Tyler and her bitchiness throughout Camp Rock, and came up with this little one shot! I did write this half dead, so I really hope it doesn't suck. Well, I hope yu all like, no, love it!! : )

xoxo

charmedNluckyP3

* * *

Tess Tyler has been called many things. Many terrible, horrible things. (All of which we will not name). She's used to it though.

_I'm TJ Tyler's Daughter_, she tells herself. _They're just jealous._

When she hears the girls in the next cabin whispering about how horrible of a singer she is and laughing about her style choices, she just rolls her eyes.

_I'm going to famous one day,_ she tells herself. _They're just jealous._

When Tess sees her old friends Ella and Peggy give her cold stares, she just keeps on walking by, as if nothing was different, as if she was still the Queen of Camp Rock.

_They hate how pretty I am,_ she tells herself. _They're just jealous._

When she sees all the other campers smiling, laughing, and just having fun, while completely ignoring her, she just laughs to herself.

_They think they can intimidate me,_ she tells herself. _They're just jealous._

When she calls her mom to tell her about the new song she just wrote, and how amazing and perfect (just like her) it is, she barely gets to spit out a word before her mom tells her 'I'll call you back', but never does. She just says okay and goes along as if it never happened.

_She doesn't like how I'm more talented then her, _she tells herself. _She's just jealous._

When she hears Jason tell her that Nate and Shane won't let him talk to her, she laughs in his face and tells him she wouldn't want to talk to him if her life depended on it, and struts back to her cabin.

_They know I'll be even more famous than them one day, _she tells herself. _They're just jealous._

When she trips and falls on her face in dance class, and everyone just laughs, she makes a snarky remark that shuts them up faster than you could say one hit wonder.

_They wish they could dance like me_, she tells herself. _They're just jealous._

When Mitchie and Caitlyn gang up on her, trying to make her tell Brown that they didn't take her bracelet, she just smirks happily and pushes them out of the way, not before throwing over her shoulder, 'have fun cleaning while I sing, Cinderella's!'

_They didn't have anything as amazing to sing as me, _she tells herself. _They're just jealous._

When Final Jam finally comes around, Tess tries not to cry when she see's her mom leave during her performance to answer a phone call.

_She's just wishes she wrote something like this, _she tells herself. _She's just jealous._

When she messes up during her performance and everyone gasps, she tries not to make a scene. Instead, she walks briskly off the stage and throws herself into a private, secluded corner.

_They don't understand how much better of a performance that was, compared to everyone else's, _she tells herself. _They're just jealous._

She frowns slightly when she sees Brown let Mitchie and Caitlyn perform their song, but just shakes her head, already knowing how pathetic and disgusting it will be, just like them.

_They couldn't win if they tried, _she tells herself. _They're just jealous._

And when she hears and sees Mitchie and Shane sing 'This is Me' together, the love for each other practically glowing in their eyes, she tries not to cry.

Instead, she _explodes._

She lets out heart wrenching sobs as she watches what should be the love of her life practically tell another girl he loves her. She watches as Mitchie smiles so brightly her face might fall off, while her body rocks back and forth slightly from the intense power of her sobs. She closes her eyes, but the picture remains there. The picture of THE Shane Gray in love with someone else other than her. She feels as if she might die from the sobs coming out of her, and part of her wishes she just would.

If she did die, she'd get away from Shane, Mitchie, from Shane and Mitchie, from everyone who hated her, from her unloving mother, and from the camp that had started it all.

As 'This is Me' ends, she pushes herself off the floor and stands on her shaky legs. She clears her face of all tears and closes her eyes as she waits for Brown to call her name, to prove to her and everyone else how perfect she already was.

"And the winner is…" Brown pauses dramatically, making some performers groan.

Tess opens the door and walks out to collect her prize. She's almost to the stage as Brown opens the envelope.

"Margret Dupree!" He shouts happily, as the crowd cheers wildly.

Tess freezes in her tracks and watches as the prize she so desperately wants slips through her fingers and is given to the girl who already had everything: friends, family, and now, a recording contract.

She turns her back on it all and flies through the camp, going as fast as her stupid high heels will take her. But, as you may know, heels aren't exactly perfect camp shoes, and Tess hears her heal snap before she goes flying face first to the ground, for the second time in one day.

She pushes herself of the ground and tries to jump right back up, until she feels the pain in her ankle shoot up her body. She knows she must have twisted her ankle.

So she sits back down on the ground and does something she never thought she'd do in public, where people could actually see her: she cries.

She thinks about all she's lost this past summer as she cries. Her friends, her crush, and her dream.

All because she was just so _jealous._

* * *

**A/N: **let me know what you think! I love hearing from you guys!

Review!


End file.
